


Changes

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, College, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, Home, Leaving Home, Moving In Together, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Bikky will soon be going off to college, but he’s not sure he’s completely happy about all the changes that will entail.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 28: Ideal at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** Like Like Love.

“In a few weeks I’ll be headed off to college,” Bikky said over breakfast one morning.

“I know.” Ryo smiled at his foster son. “Seems like only yesterday you were ten years old and complaining about going to school, and now look at you. You’re taller than me! Where did all the time go?”

Bikky rolled his eyes. “Don’t go getting all sentimental on me.”

“Okay, sorry.” Ryo chuckled. “What was it you were saying?”

“Just…” The boy shrugged and stared down at his plate. “I’ve never been to California. What if I don’t like it?”

“Then you can always come back home again, just give it a fair chance first. This is your dream, after all; a basketball scholarship that might lead to a chance at turning pro.”

“I know, I just always thought I’d get into a college closer to home, y’know? I mean, what do I know about California? And Carol’s going to NYU so we’ll be at opposite ends of the country…” Bikky trailed off.

“It might not be ideal at first glance, but you’ll keep in touch with Carol, and with me I hope, by phone and text, you’ll be back for holidays, and being so far apart will mean you’re not forever distracting each other from your studies. Anyway, I think you’ll love California; the weather is much better than we get here. I bet you’ll be at the beach whenever you’re not in class or at basketball practice.”

“I dunno, I think I’ll miss the snow.”

“It’ll still be here at Christmas.”

“It better be. What about you?”

“I’ll still be here too.”

“No, I mean, are you gonna be okay on your own?”

Ryo laughed. “I’d been living alone for almost ten years before you moved in; I’ll be fine. Maybe I’ll enjoy the peace and quiet.”

“Yeah, right.” Bikky didn’t sound convinced.

 

OoOoO

 

A few days later, coming home to find a note from Ryo saying he’d gone over to Dee’s, Bikky decided to make the trek over to the perv’s place as well. The door wasn’t locked so he let himself in, just in time to hear Dee asking Ryo to move in with him, and Ryo saying yes. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

On the one hand, it meant he wouldn’t have to worry about Ryo being all alone, but on the other hand, Ryo had said he could come home anytime he wanted, and if Ryo was living with Dee, that would mean Bikky didn’t have a home to return to.

Bikky fixed his best intimidating glare on Dee, helped by the fact that he was an inch taller than the older man now. “You better make me a room too!” As living arrangements went, it wasn’t ideal, but it was the best solution Bikky could come up with; Ryo would be happy with Dee, and Bikky would have somewhere to stay during vacations. Everything was changing, but maybe it was working out for the best.

The End


End file.
